Underneath The Mistletoe
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Rod/Nicky Christmas fluff. So much fluff... Two-shot.
1. Underneath the Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q

Rod sighed, looking at the Christmassy stationary. It was bad enough that Kate threw a Christmas party every year but now they sent out these RSVP invitations. Rod pinched the bridge of his noes, setting his glasses down on the table. It's not like they wouldn't come, if they didn't everyone would be cold towards them."Nicky, what to you think Kate wants us to bring for the secret Santa this year?" asked Rod, last year he had bought a lovely set of candles but no one seemed to want them so he ended up trading back for them. "I think we should just go with a bottle of red wine." suggested Nicky "Even if Kate ends up with that one she can't complain because she can use it to cook." Rod smiled at his friend, of course he would chose some sort of alcohol, even if he wasn't a fan of wine. "All right, that's not too expensive, What are you going to get?" asked Rod, he closed the invitation and set it up on the table so that you could view the decorative side.  
"Why do I have to get one? It should be one per household, isn't that why Princeton gets to skimp on a gift this year?" complained Nicky. It wasn't like it would really be from him anyway, he had no money so it would still really be from Rod.  
"It's one per couple Nicky." sighed Rod, they argued about this every year. They had been sharing an apartment since before Brian and Christmas Eve got together, but they still brought two separate gifts. "What could they do if we only brought one; make us go out and buy another?" asked Nicky, smiling at the ridiculousness of having to leave a Christmas party to go and buy a present.  
"Look Nicky it's always been one present per couple, if we only show up with one present what will they think?" questioned Rod, trying not to feel embarrassed "They wouldn't, they're are our friends! They know I'm not gay." insisted Nicky. Rod tried not to frown sadly, his heart always dropped whenever he heard Nicky say that.  
"You know what fine, we'll only bring one gift, after all who would possibly think that we could ever be a couple." said Rod, failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Of course Nicky noticed the changed in his attitude "What's wrong? Did you seriously want to spend more money on a gift?" asked Nicky; of course he didn't get it.  
"Oh no, money doesn't matter to me. After all I'm the one that makes it." snapped Rod "I'm going to bed." He left Nicky standing in the kitchen confused to as what he had done to produce such a menacing reaction. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch, thinking over his words. [I think it should be one gift per household] No, it couldn't be that. Nicky said that every year for the past ten years, and it never got a reaction like this. [isn't that why Princeton gets to skimp on a gift this year?] No, no, Rod didn't like Princeton enough for that to be offensive. [after all who would possibly think that we could ever be a couple.] Nicky's eyes widened. What exactly had Rod meant by saying that so bitterly. Was it possible that he? Nicky shook his head as if he could get rid of the thoughts that way. Rod was his best friend, he had known him forever; was Rod loving him even possible? Of course it was, he likes men. Nicky thought to all the times Rod had been kind to him even when he had forgotten to do something, how Rod let him live here rent free. Rod liked men, and Nicky was a man. His face flushed as he thought about certain things, if Rod might want to kiss him or more. "Rod likes me." whispered Nicky to himself, he was blushing so hard he felt that the majority of the blood in his body was now in his face. He got up and splashed cold water on his face. What was he going to do?

It was Christmas eve now and Nicky hadn't spoken to Rod about his recent, discovery. It had been a bit cool between them but it could be pinned off to just another fight. They were greeted warmly by Kate when she opened the door. Of course she showed confusion when Rod only handed her one gift but said nothing about it. The party was same as always, Christmas music was playing and their was a pile of presents on the coffee table. Gary was near the stereo, which meant that there would be better music soon. Nicky spotted a sprig of mistletoe hanging by the kitchen, no doubt Brian had strung it up. Nicky gulped, was he willing to try this, so publicly? "Nicky thinks that since we have shared an apartment for ten years that we should only have to bring one gift." explained rod, wanting to get that out of the way as soon as possible. There were some murmurs of agreement from everyone. Everyone began chatting lightly about how things have been going and what they were planning to do. Nicky took this as a chance to slip away, Kate had set some drinks up on the kitchen table. Perfect. He made it over to the table, pretending to examine the red and green drinks.  
"Hey Rod, could you come here? I need your help with something." called Nicky, straightening himself up nervously. Rod rolled his eyes and sighed, only Nicky would need help picking a drink. Rod walked over to him. Nicky swallowed, if he was going to do this he would have to do it now before he lost his courage. Nicky grabbed rod's wrist, pulling him into a rough kiss. Rod gasped, his eyes shutting. This couldn't possibly be real, he was definitely dreaming. He moaned when Nicky stuck his tongue into his mouth. He was really starting to enjoy this dream. Aware that everything had gone silent besides the music Nicky pulled away from Rod, they were both blushing. Nicky pointed up to the mistletoe and grabbed a red drink.  
"Merry Christmas Rod." said Nicky softly before walking away to sit on the couch. "So did anyone see that new movie?" No one knew what to say, including Rod who was still standing under the mistletoe. Finally Brian spoke.  
"The one with the aliens? Yeah that was awesome!" Nicky would talk to Rod about this later. 


	2. Confess

Disclaimer: No, I STILL in the time it took you to press the next button, do not own Avenue Q

Rod and Nicky left the party early, of course no one stopped them. As soon as they left the conversation was entirely about them. It was a short quiet walk down the hall. Rod was still trying to comprehend what happened while Nicky was mentally going over how to explain it. When they were inside their apartment and the door was closed they both tried to start at the same time.  
"Why di-"  
"About th-"  
"It was-"  
"I hop-"  
"You go first." said rod quickly before the conversation continued on like that. Nicky raked his fingers through his hair nervously before he started explaining. "I was thinking hard about what you said the other night, about no one believing we could be a couple. I thought maybe you wanted to be. The more I thought about it the more I realised we already act like a couple. We live together, eat together, put up with each other, and even sleep in the same room. The only thing that we don't do is the romantic stuff. And I thought maybe the romantic stuff would be nice." Nicky finally stopped, looking embarrassed at Rod. Rod blinked in surprise, not only had Nicky just made the longest speech in his life; the content had been about wanting to be with him! "N-Nicky are you sure about this?" asked Rod "Because I want this so much I'm not sure what I would do if it didn't work out." Nicky nodded, taking Rod's hand in his own.  
"I'm sure. I need you Rod, your my best friend. I couldn't picture my life without you." Nicky said softly, his face tinting with the slightest blush "Maybe it's only natural for two people as close as us to become intimate." Rod took a shaky breath, stepping closer he pulled the other man into a hug. He sighed in contentment as Nicky hugged him back. "I love you." whispered Rod 'I always have." Instead of answering Nicky pulled away from the hug in favor of cupping Rod's face and kissing him sweetly. Rod sighed into the kiss, he had never been this happy in his life. He felt warm and safe with Nicky. The moment was over too soon, Rod pushed some of Nicky's hair out of his face, smiling happily. "Let's got to bed Rod, Santa's coming tonight." teased Nicky "He knows if you've been naughty or nice." Nicky winked at him, taking his hand again.  
"Nicky!" gasped Rod, embarrassed and blushing. Nicky chuckled, kissing him again "Don't make me carry you." 


End file.
